The StipuleRinSon Cats Awards
A stipule is a small leaflike outgrowth at the base of a leaf or its stalk.(TheFreeDictionary) (Stipule also means sexy.) So, we have the Extreme Awards coming up. The Wiki Awards are just hectic. But like the music industry has the AMA'S, VMA'S, Grammy's etc. so why can't we have more awards? So I introduce the StipuleRinSon Cats Awards. These awards are brought to you by four people: Leaf (Stipule), Nikki/Rin (Rin), Ers (Son) and Hazel (Cats). These awards include the "Sexy Awards" as well as similar categories to the other awards. NOMINATION CENTRE...CLOSED. VOTING CENTRE CLOSED! AWARDS TO BE ANNOUNCED AT THE WEEKEND! Rules #You may nominate only one of your own stuff (e.g. Story, character, yourself, etc.). #Don't ask people to nominate you for something. #Only six nominations per category. #Do not vote for yourself or any of your characters or stories (collaborations not included) #Please do not edit this page unless you are either Ers, Rin, Hazel, or Leaf. If you have nominations, PM one of us in chat and we will add those. Categories *Best User Award (CLOSED) *Best New User Award (CLOSED) *Best Chat User Award (CLOSED) *User with Sexiest Attitude Award (CLOSED) *Best Story Award (CLOSED) *Story with a Sexiest/Cutest appeal Award *Story with Sexiest Characters Award *Best Male Character Award *Best Female Character Award *Stipule-est Kiss Award *Stipule-est Moment Award *Stipule-est Character in a Series Award *Stipule-est Collaboration Award *Best Back Answer Award *Stipule-est Demigod Award *Stipule-est One-Shot Award *Best Crackfic Award *Best Short Story Award *Best Fight Scene Award *Stipule-est Villain Award *Best Character who is in Denial Award *Best Violent Character Award *Best Blog Story Award Nomination Centre *Any category with two or less nominations is not eligable to vote for Best User Award *DaughterofTerpsichore *Daughter of Poseidon118 *Leafwhisker *Hazelcats *Ersason219 *Mcleo1 Best New User Award *DaughterofAchelois *Rochelle Daughter of Thalassa *HazelLevesqueSPQR *RockGuitarGoddess *Anamantiumninja *God36 Best Chat User Award *Leafwhisker *Hazelcats *DaughterofTerpsichore *JJRawesome *HazelLevesqueSPQR *Capn Rin Scotts User with the Sexiest Attitude Award *Hazelcats *Dagostino *Leafwhisker *Ersason219 *Hermione Chase *HazelLevesqueSPQR Best Story Award *The Black Book of Demigods - God36 *Haunted Demigods - Ersason219 *The Spartan Theory - Herman *The Questers: Paper Planes - Leafwhisker *The Age of The Ironheads - Warboss *He was always there. - Rochelle Daughter of Thalassa 'Story With the Sexiest/Cutest Appeal Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' *'PJO Songfics - Rochelle Daughter of Thalassa' *'Broken Love - Animalandia' Story With the Sexiest Characters Award *The Heroes Organization *The Young God Chronicles *Last Man Standing Best Male Character Award *Hector í̱ro̱as - JackFiresword *Aaron Dwayne - Luke 12346 *Lazarus de la Fuente - Leafwhisker *Malcolm Parker - Hazelcats Best Female Character Award *Francesca Adams - DaughterofAchelois *Kira Valdez - DaughterofTerpsichore *Dawn Morgan-Castellan - Thinkaboutthisname *Katherine (Kat) Murray - Hermione6720 *Lillian Philips - Leengard Ustan *Natalie Cole - SallyPerson 'Stipule-est Kiss Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' 'Stipule-est Moment Award' 'Stipule-est Character in a Series Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' *'Luke Vapor (Last Man Standing)' 'Stipule-est Collaboration Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' *'The Young God Chronicles' *'The Son of Styx' 'Best Back Answer Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' Stipule-est Demigod Award *Rachel Hughes - Hazelcats *Lucian Lohse - Capn Rin Scotts *Ava Śmierć - Leafwhisker *Luke Vapor - ExtremeSSJ4 *Jean Owens - Dagostino Stipule-est One-Shot Award *We Are Broken - Hazelcats *Strangers in the Dark - Leafwhisker *Adriano Firenze and the Titan War - DarkCyberWolf *A Promise To Meet Again - ArchieScotts *Broken Love - Animalandia Best Crackfic Award *The Gods and Celebrities - Ersason219 *Dora the demigod - Hermione6720 *Luke Eats Chinese - DaughterofTerphsichore 'Best Short Story Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' *'Tales of the Achelois Cabin (Lia's Revenge)' Best Fight Scene Award *Gyan Kirrno vs. Julia Rodriguez (The Tree of Hope) *The Alpha Team v.s Chernabog (Days of Boom) *Xena vs. Kara (Lee's First Quest) 'Stipule-est Villain Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' 'Best Character Who is in Denial Award (NOT ELIGABLE)' *'Francesca Adams - DaughterofAchleois' *'Ashton Faith - DarkCloud1111' Best Violent Character Award *Sohalia Hurst - Mcleo1 *Althea Holli - MattShadow *Zack Johnson - Odst grievous Best Blog Story Award *User blog:Leafwhisker/Three Cheers For Storytime *User_blog:MattShadow/Epic_World *User blog:DragoonFlareJR/The Epic Story of Epicness Most Badass User Award *Hermione Chase *Hazelcats *Capn Rin Scotts *Daughter of Poseidon118 *Leafwhisker *JJRawesome Category:Leafwhisker Category:Hazelcats Category:Ersason219 Category:StipuleRinSon Cats Awards Category:Capn Rin Scotts